Say you love me
by kakasaku44
Summary: Kakaashi is living his life, Rin living her's in hiding She is under the training of Danzou. But she's forced into team Kakashi what's gonna happen between the two...?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Yaoi, Lady Tsunade wants to see you."**

**My Friend, Chiyo and I have been hanging out since 2 in the morning. Yaoi is not my real name. It's Rin. Only Tsunade and Danzou know my real name. But, Chiyo does know everything about me, including my past. Right now I have to go see lady Tsunade. Oh gosh, I hope she's not going to tell me that Danzou's retiring. Oh!! Wait, He would never do that. My sensei is a great shinobi. Though some times I feel he's too possessive.**

**Knock…. Knock. Ouch my knuckles hurt. I'm at her door.**

**"Come in", Tsunade says.**

**As I walk in the room I notice a familiar head of hair. It's _silver. _Oh no. Oh god no. I can't do this. I can't be in the same room with him, Kakashi Hatake. My old team mate. The one I deceived and hurt so bad that day. I hope he doesn't see anything familiar in me.**

**"You're not going to need that mask anymore, take it off", Tsunade instructed.**

**I didn't mind, changing my face. I hide my purple tattoo marks with makeup.**

**"You also will use your real name now, not your alias", she said. Oh no. No. NO!!**

**He will surely find out now. But, I don't have a choice, she's the Hokage. But, I am safe for _now_. She hasn't requested my real name yet. But I shouldn't have thought so soon.**

**"So, tell your new captain your real name", she said. Great. She is not letting me walk away from this so easily. I had also forgotten that we were not the only ones in the room. There was Shizune, Tsunade's student, and three of kakashi's team. One had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black and orange outfit. The girl had pink hair, green eyes, red shirt, pink skirt, and black under shorts. The last one had a rather weird outfit on. He had a shirt that didn't cover his full torso, you could see his stomach, his skin was pale and hair was black.**

**"Did you not hear me? I said tell your captain your real name", Tsunade repeated.**

**"My name is Rin", I said softly.**

**I know I'm going to regret this.**

**In the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me. Why, why of all days did it have to be now? I wasn't ready to see him again. I knew he was probably not going to stop staring.**

**"Good, now we can get to the mission. From now on, you will be on Team Kakashi. You won't be in Anbu black ops. You all will be protecting a very valuable object. It contains unlimited amounts of chakra. You have to get it to the Kazekage. Garra see that it's destroyed."**

**"Lady Tsunade, when does this mission start?" the pink haired girl asked.**

**"In three days. You all have time to get to know Rin and discuss strategy for precautions", Tsunade replied happily. I can't help but feel uncomfortable. I started to move my feet, using this as my chance to escape.**

**"Rin, don't go yet. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, you three may go now. Rin wait outside, I will talk to you after I talk to Kakashi."**

**I hope she's not looking for any answers.**

**As I walk out the door, I still notice him looking at me.**

**"Kakashi, you look like you're going to burst, are you okay?" Tsunade asked me.**

**I can't believe it. She has been alive all along and _I_ never knew. I really need to go see her. That day… I thought I'd lost her. I thought I'd lost the only person who cared about me and who I returned the care to. And now I feel relieved yet---**

**"Kakashi, are you okay?" I heard a gentle voice ask again.**

**"How" I croaked. It's all I could say.**

**"She faked her death. Kakashi, she made you and the assassin think she was dead", Tsunade explained.**

**"Why? Why would she do that to me? I thought she cared for me".**

**"I don't know. Danzou never told me and neither did she. Also you have to remember to be careful what you say around Danzou, He's very possessive about Rin. And go to Rin's house tonight to have her treat your cut. Her friend Chiyo will see that you're there." Tsunade pointed to my cut. I remember that I got it from the last mission I was on. It started from my arm and went to my back turned to my stomach and went up to my neck.**

**"Yes, lady Tsunade"I said. I really have got to go see Rin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her

"Rin, it's your turn now", I hear my name being called. I wonder why Tsunade wants to talk to me. All I have been thinking about the way Kakashi looked when we met for the first time in 11 years. But, now I have to clear my mind for Lady Tsunade. The door is opening and I see Kakashi coming out. Oh God!!! Please stop looking at me like that. He has a painful expression yet interrogative with a hint of happiness.

"Rin!" and soon enough I find myself filing into the room.

"See you Rin", Kakashi says softly.

"Goodbye" I reply

I shut the door. There is something I want to ask her.

"So, I think we both can agree that was actually interesting. I want to know why you kept from him. The way he makes it sound, you guys were very close" Tsunade said. Great, now she wants to know about our past. Well, it's this simple: We were friends, well I always cared about him, I saw myself as a burden so I faked my death on a mission when an assassin had thought he killed me. After that I just hid from him. Well I can't tell her all of that so….

"We were really good friends. Like brother and sister. I thought I was a burden to him."

"But why did you think that?" she pressed on.

Now she's really making me mad.

"Lady Tsunade, have heard the story of our teammate, Obito's death?" I asked.

"Well- no" she said a little confused.

"Well, listen to it, have someone tell you, and then you can ask me that. But here's something I want you to know about me: I don't like people digging up information from my past" I said as gently as I could.

"Rin, I'm only trying to help you" she explained. _Yes but I don't need help._

"Okay well I have to go. Danzou sensei needs me to heal something up."

"Oh. Rin, Kakashi will be coming to your house for his healing" the old woman said.

"Fine" I settled.

Fine, let him come. I can't keep hiding forever. I'll just have to endure the pain of looking in eyes and seeing how hurt he is.

Twenty minutes later…

I had to get quickly get home. So, now I'm sweating. I'll just have to take a shower before Danzou, Kakashi, and Chiyo come over. As I feel the warm water sprinkle to my back, I get bad memories of the past. I remember the day very clearly, the day I hurt Kakashi. We were finally in Anbu. We were tracking down an assassin with an order to dispose of him. We finally had. I felt a sudden tension around my neck. It was the assassin!! He got me.

"Rin!!" I heard Kakashi panic. _Oh no_, I'd thought. Now I've ruined his strategy. I'm always such a burden to him. I don't deserve to have his protection. I could only see black by then. 10 minutes later. I awoke to see the assassin hovering above me. He had me tied up to a pole.

"Oh, so you're awake", He said happily.

"Good, 'cause now I get to have some fun with you", He continued.

_Kakashi_, I thought, _I'm sorry I failed you. This is why He'll never love me. _

_What should I do? I can't just depend on Kakashi forever. God, I'm such a burden to him. _

"Don't get to comfortable", the assassin said.

All of the sudden I heard a sound, it sounded like someone was choking. I look up to see Kakashi's muscular arms positioning his head into a headlock. He's trying to choke him to death. Great, he had to come and save me. He must be angry at me.

"You really thought I'd **let **you take her?!!" He growled to the assassin.

"She's my partner, I made a promise that I would take care of her! I will gladly protect her with my life", He said madly.

As soon as he felt the assassin's heart stop, he dropped his hands from the guy and ran to me.

"RIN! Are you okay? Did he touch you did he hurt you?!!" He asked. Oh god, I can't say anything, cause if I do, I'll cry!

"Kakashi I- I shouldn't have- I'm so sorry I'm such a BURDEN!!" I sobbed. Great, just as I didn't want to, I started crying!!

I feel warmth around my torso. Oh my god, he's hugging me! I also feel his head on top of mine.

"Rin, you have never been a burden to me. Do you know how much I care for you? Don't ever feel you have to live up to anything for me" he said warmly.

"Well, we've done our job. Should we just leave him for the crows?" I asked.

"No, something could go wrong. I don't even know if I killed him for sure" he said. I couldn't help but look at his whole body. God! Why couldn't I be crazy for him as I was as a kid? But my flashback was over because of a faint knock on the door.

Well back to real world now.

"Rin, can you please let us in?" It was Chiyo. Oh and Danzou.

I just stood there. My feet can't find the strength to move.

"Rin, are you upset because you can't hide anymore? Come on, It wasn't even a big secret!" Chiyo said.

"Rin, please open up. I'm sorry about my outburst. I didn't have a right to say it. I have no idea how you're feeling, what you've been through, or what you're going through now" she said calmly.

"Ok, Yes I'm coming" I said.

I opened the door. WHAT? It's not Danzou and Chiyo, its KAKASHI and Chiyo!

"Chiyo I thought Danzou needed to come for healing too" I told her. I'm so confused.

"Oh, he said you didn't have to worry. He didn't want to wear you out. He said he wants you to come to supper with him tonight at 10:00. Oh, and wear a kimono. It's going to be a nice dinner simply between sensei and student."

Just as she said that, Kakashi looked up at Chiyo with a worried face, yet impatient.

"If you ask me, it looks like he wants more than sensei and student. You do know he's probably trying to make you his, right?" She continued.

"Yes" I said carelessly.

"Well, what are you going to do?" my pretty friend asked impatiently and worried.

"What I always do. I'll be Naive" I said.

Danzou had always tried to win my heart, but he just can't accept that wasn't his. Though he's possessive very much and claims its cause he has fatherly care for me.

"That will only work for so long, Rin" She said.

"I know."

"Alright Kakashi senpai, please take of your shirt" I said softly.

"Gladly" he replied.

"Rin, I'd love to stick around, but I have to go home" Chiyo said hurrying out the door. Damn it, right before I could stop her.

No, I can't be alone with him.

It's 4:30! Who knows how long he'll want to stay. My thoughts were interrupted by his beautiful voice.

"Could you please at least speak to me?" he asked while getting on my couch. No, more like he was begging for my attention.

"I don't know if I can" I croaked.

"Rin, please don't shut me out" he pleaded. "And do you have to go to dinner with him? Can you please, just stay here and talk with me?"

I started healing his wound. I really didn't know what to say.

"Well Danzou doesn't like being refused on such short notice" I said softly.

"Screw him!! You spent nearly all your life with him! I just need to know why? Why did you do this to me? I promise I'll only need you to cancel tonight and then he can have as many dinners without my interfering" He pleaded. "Please?"

Oh god, I can't do this anymore. I can't do this to him. I can't stand to see the hurt and pain on his face, his beautiful, angelic face. Jesus, I so can't start having feelings for him again!

"I'll make a deal with you, Instead, come back tomorrow" I said. I still need some time to think about what I'll say to him.

"No, not good enough!!" he said desperately.

"Tonight!! After I get home from dinner!!" I found myself saying desperately. I needed to see him. I really need to feel his arms around me and comfort. I remembered how it felt when he hugged me that day. I felt like his arms were cleansing my soul.

"Yes. Come home at 12:00. Good, yes, I'll be here." When he said that, I felt a chance of hope. I wanted him to tell me he loved me. All of the sudden, I feel a warm, soft hand grab my wrist and lead it back down to what's left of his scar. Funny, I just now realized that while we were talking I was still healing him. Great and now I want him to love me! I can't develop love for him again. He probably loves someone else.

"Can you please finish healing me? I would like to see your body hit the bed afterwards." Oh my GOD. He notices my body. Probably for its imperfections.

"Yes. Okay, sorry about that." It's all I could say. I didn't want to say, _you like my body eh? _I'm turning into a major bimbo. As soon as my palm touched his muscles, he shivered trying to breathe slowly. I noticed I too was trying to keep my cool. When I touched his skin I felt my face heat up and I was starting to shiver. But I still kept my Chakra in control.

"Relax Rin. It's just a scar. Sorry if it looks horrible to you. I'm not going to anyone else though. I want and need this time with you" He said softly.

"It's not the scar. I just couldn't help but notice how much you devote yourself to all this. I know this is weird but, you're beautiful. You're so lucky. I'm not like you… I'm not beautiful. I wanted to say more but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything else because the minute I finished the sentence, his lips were on mine. I hadn't even noticed that he took off his mask. His kiss grew deeper. His hands crushed my whole body to his. He wouldn't let me go. His lips would not stop crushing on mine. It was like he was desperate. Then, he let go. I didn't want him to stop. I don't care if I ran out of air. I just felt I needed him this way. His lips went down to touch my neck, then up to my cheek, and finally my eyes, both of them. He was still lying on my couch while I was bending over him. We just stared at each other.

"Don't ever saying anything like that ever again or I'll take it seriously like I just did. When you say something like that, it hurts me. Yet, it makes me want you more" He said breathlessly.

He actually cared for me. Does this mean he loves?

_Do you love him? _

_You've started developing the feelings for him again. You didn't want him to stop kissing you._

_Do you love him?_

_Do I? Yes, I think I do._

"So, I'll see you at 12. We both should get some rest. We've got a long night" He said.

"Yes. Goodnight."

He got his shirt and vest on, then came and kissed on the neck, lips, and forehead before he pulled up his mask.

"See you soon" he waved goodbye.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I plopped right on my couch.

_He cares for me! He wants me! Is that the same as loving me?_

_I promise to ask him that tonight._

_Maybe I can be with him like I dreamed as a teen._


	3. Chapter 3

Notes to reader:

I'M SO SORRY! It's been months since my first updates! Please forgive me! I'll try to get the whole story published b4 my summer. Keep reviewing my story.

Chapter 3

I know I'm dreaming now cause of what's happening.

_Rin come to me, now. Come to me now or else,_ a low soft yet ragged voice whispered to me. It's dark and I can't see anything. But wait, I see something. It looks like it's the tip of something. It's silver. I now see his face and body. It's Kakashi!

Why do I feel like cowering? I feel my whole body shake. Why am I shivering? Why do I feel like hiding? I just know someone's after me. I have to get away quickly!

But I don't want to run away from Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm scared" I say.

He looks at me with a painful eye. Then he says it, "You should be. I'd say you're foolish if you weren't. Rin, please promise me you'll try. Don't leave me."

"I don't understand, what's going on. I won't leave you. I- I…. I love you Kakashi. I always have" I say desperately to him.

_Rin, I love you. You belong to me. I made you as strong as I could so you live a happy life with me. _That voice again. It sounds familiar, yet I can't tell who. But it's scaring me.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" I sob out. I start crying because I see him cry. He walks up to me. In 2 seconds, I see him pull down his mask and now his lips brush against mine. Then mine against his. Now we kiss desperately.

"Do you love me?" He asks between a couple of desperate kisses.

"Yes, you know I do" I answer. I can feel tears run down my face as we kiss.

I have a feeling something's going to happen.

"Please, Rin, promise me you won't give in to him. Promise you'll love me no matter what happens. Don't give up on me" He gasped as he desperately kisses.

Ah! I suddenly feel a stab of pain in my stomach. Somewhere, probably back in my room, I feel someone shaking me. They're crying out to me. _Rin, wake up you have to wake up. _It's Kakashi's voice. He's in my room! I have to wake up, wake up from this horrible nightmare. That pain in my stomach is now turning into a sharp dagger. I turn around and see a dagger with a hand holding it. The Kakashi I was kissing is starting to disappear. He looks horrified.

"Rin. NO, DON'T GO! DON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU!" he cries out. I look back to see the man who's killing me. Danzou.

"Master, why are you doing this?" I croak out.

"Because, you're mine. If I can't have you, he can't. You don't want me. I 'm making it so you can't live without me!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH HELP ME!" I scream out.

"Rin, wake up!" I hear from Kakashi. It has to be him in my room

I open my eyes to find it is him.

I am gasping for air. His hands are clutched onto my shoulders tight. He's still shaking me.

"Kakashi stop!" I cry. "What are you doing here? I thought you left already", I whimpering.

"I did, well I was waiting outside your window, and I was excited. I heard you crying desperately, so I came in and tried to calm you down. You were even crying 'Kakashi yes, I love you! I've always loved you. Kakashi I'm scared!' I couldn't just sit there and watch you cry in fear and desperation. It was even killing me to watch", He said softly.

"So, you were with me all this time?" I asked gasping, trying to calm down. He then wrapped his arms around me and soon my head was buried into his chest. My arms can't help but feel against his chest. His abs, I can feel them.

"Rin, I need to know something, but I'll ask it later tonight" Kakashi said softly.

Oh no. I have to go. It's 9:37. I have to get ready and go to dinner with Danzou! God, I hope he doesn't try to start something. Because if he does, I might have to do something about it that won't be good on my behalf. And, I can't do this right now. I need to stay as close with Kakashi as possible, but I also owe Danzou.

(1 hour later)

I keep looking at the clock. It's 11:00. Just wait until 12:00. I kept white knuckling the sleeve of my left arm. Why am I so nervous? I just have to trust that Danzou won't pull something so **big.** I should really stop worrying. If I keep going, I'll just make a tear in my kimono. It was a black one with a red sash draping along my waist, going down to my thigh- not that you could see it. My kimono went all the way down to my ankles. The sleeves went to my wrists.

"So Rin how is your medical training going?" It was the 3rd conversation Danzou was trying to start. And so far, I was doing horrible. I did answer him when he asked me questions. It's just… I was still thinking about what had happened. "Oh, fantastic master" I replied lifelessly yet nervous. _ He heard what I was crying in my sleep. He heard my crying, telling him how much I loved him. I need to know if he loves me for sure. I need to know if I can love him. I need to have him! God I need to be able to love him._

I felt a slight tingly yet warm object approach my leg gently. It was Danzou's hand! God, why can't the man find someone of his own age! I quickly jumped up. "I have to go to the bathroom" I said as coolly as possible. As I said that, I saw the look on his face. It was sly, happy, yet a mixture of confusion.

(5 minutes later…)

I rushed back to the table. I started to nibble on the tempura I ordered. My gyoza would be coming soon. After I ate, I would tell him I needed to get home.

"Rin, don't you ever think about settling down. You need to love what's good for you sometimes."

As I listened to him talk trying to lead me on to trying him on, I ate my Gyoza which had finally come. I was almost done.

"I just think maybe if you try something new maybe you'll be happy. This is something you and I should both want."

"Umm, master, I really would love to stay and talk a little more with you whom I am grateful to have guiding me, but I have to go home now" I said as polite and humble as possible. As I got up and started walking, I felt his hand grab mine.

"Rin, just think about what I said okay? Oh and don't call me master, Danzou is just fine. We're equals now" Danzou said. He let go of my hand hesitantly.

"Okay. Thank you very much for the meal." I bowed as I thanked him.

I ran to my house as soon as I was far from the restaurant. I finally got to my home. I opened my door to find a flash of an object come at me. It was Kakashi. His arms grabbed tightly on to my waist. He flashed right to the couch. He pulled my waist right down to his lap. His right hand quickly tugged his mask down while his left hand quickly moved from my waist to my face. He used it to tug my face down to his. He deeply kissed me. He topped my mouth with so many kisses. I couldn't breath, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel his lips on mine for as long as he could go.

His lips weren't on mine but they didn't leave me. They moved to my jaw, then down to my neck, my collarbone, up to my eyes. He kissed them desperately, and then moved to my earlobe. He nibbled onto my earlobe gently. I touched his chest, gripping it. I pulled up his shirt to see some of his muscles. I touched them. I still wanted more. I felt and heard him panting. I pulled up his shirt a little more. I gripped onto his back then his muscles.

"Ah" I heard him moan. I like the way it sounded. But I didn't get time to think of that when I felt him lift my shirt up a bit to feel my skin. He felt all the way up to the center of my hips.

"Mm" Even he made me moan. We both let go. We were gasping for air.

"So are we ready to talk now?" He asked.

"Yes" I nearly whispered.

….

….

….

…..

Note: Things are really heating up between the two. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad I've got some people attracted to the story. I'll try to send you bits of Information on what's going on in Naruto now, since I live in OKINAWA, JAPAN BABY!

Guess what? In the latest chapter…

(Drum roll)

Kakashi is …

NAMED HOKAGE!

OMG HE IS HOKAGE NOW. But don't worry, Tsunade is still alive. And Naruto and Sasuke are going to fight to the death!

Sakura tries to kill Sasuke!

'ATTA GIRL SAKURA!

Oh, I'm sorry to say, I don't like Sasuke. I hate him for what he did to sakura when he left the village and the way he acted. SORRY.

Well see ya! The next chapter will come soon.


End file.
